The Most Beautiful Warrior
by Orangeflight of ShadowClan
Summary: Peachsong, a WindClan warrior, is considered to be the most beautiful warrior of the Clans, and she acts like she is as well. Her attitude is quite snobby and self-centered, but many cats still love her because of her bewitching beauty. But what will happen when other cats conspire to take her down?
1. -- Intro

**The Most Beautiful Warrior**

Peachsong, a WindClan warrior, is considered to be the most beautiful warrior of the Clans, and she acts like she is as well. Her attitude is quite snobby and self-centered, but many cats still love her because of her bewitching beauty. But what will happen when other cats conspire to take her down?

* * *

 _Intro_

A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat slid out of the bushes delicately, a brown rabbit in her jaws. Her dazzling amber eyes were set on her destination - the WindClan camp. She had been out solo hunting, and she couldn't wait for the Clan to fawn over her amazing, generous catch.

The she-cat smiled around her catch once she saw the WindClan camp entrance in view. She never quickened her slow, captivating pace however. She swished her fluffy white tail from side to side, beginning to purr warmly.

As soon as she stepped foot into camp, all of the warriors started piling out of their nests.

"Peachsong! You've returned!" a brown tabby tom named Hawkstripe purred.

"Welcome home, Peachsong!" a golden tabby she-cat named Morningcloud added.

"You brought such a delicious-looking rabbit, too!" a ginger she-cat named Dawnpool meowed, her eyes wide in admiration.

"Oh beautiful Peachsong, thank you!"

Peachsong purred even louder, setting down her rabbit. "Hehe, thank you darlings," she meowed, winking. "I knew you were all starved of my presence, so I tried to catch something quick for you~."

The cats around her cheered happily. Hawkstripe picked up Peachsong's rabbit to take to the fresh-kill pile, and the rest of them gathered closer in awe.

Peachsong posed so that the sunlight hit her amber eyes in just the right place. "Thank you for your warm cheers, darlings," the warrior purred. "I love WindClan very much~."

The cats around her purred even louder, but before anyone could say anything, a loud voice broke through the noise.

" _Peachsong_!"

The beautiful she-cat lifted her head as a golden tabby pushed her way through the crowd. Her amber eyes were narrowed.

"Amberflower! Hello darling sister, what brings you here?" Peachsong stepped closer, nosing her sister's forehead.

Amberflower immediately stepped away, bristling. "I—"

Peachsong noticed that Amberflower looked angry, but she couldn't figure out why. Either way, her anger didn't suit this situation at all. "Are you excited to see me as well?" she asked, interrupting her.

"N—"

"Worry not darling sister! I'll talk with you soon~! Let me finish talking with everyone else first!" Peachsong purred, smiling at her sister before turning away, ending the conversation. She would deal with her sister's anger whenever all the other cats weren't staring at and admiring her beauty.

Amberflower tried to catch her attention once more, but Peachsong ignored her, conversing and laughing with the other warriors. After a while, the tabby she-cat gave up and dejectedly slunk away.

Negative emotions wouldn't fit Peachsong's good mood right now. Only beautiful, positive emotions mattered to her. For she was the most beautiful warrior.

* * *

 **Hello FanFiction! I'm back from my super long hiatus! I have no idea if anyone remembers me, but I'm glad to be back :3 All of my old fanfics will be on hold for now (some permanently), but I believe that one day, I will finish Lucky!**

 **Now, I plan to finish this fanfic, so I hope I can get some support! I haven't finished a fanfic in literal years, so it'd be nice hehe**

 **That's all, I hope you enjoyed this intro!**

 **~ Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


	2. -- Allegiances & Ch 1

**Review Replies:**

 **Person (Guest):** It's actually not every single warrior, that will be explained sometime soon in the story ;0 and thank you! ❤

 **BlurstartheleaderofWildclan:** Hehe, here's your update! I hope you enjoy! ❤

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 _ **WINDCLAN**_

 **LEADER:** Silverstar—large gray and white she-cat with a tabby tail and blue eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Flashstorm—bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Mosswhisker—small brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Stripepaw** (cream tabby she-cat with a brown tail and paws; amber eyes)

 **WARRIORS**

Hawkstripe—brown tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Lilacpaw** (brown and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Morningcloud—golden brown tabby she-cat with a white flash on her chest and blue eyes

Dawnpool—ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Maplethorn—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitstalk—black and white tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Brackenpaw** (brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes)

Ravenstrike—pitch black tom with amber eyes

Peachsong—beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with honey amber eyes

Amberflower—bright golden tabby she-cat with white paws and dark amber eyes

Suntail—white tom with a shocking ginger tabby tail and amber eyes

 **QUEENS**

Heathershine—dark brown and cream tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (mother of Flashstorm's kits: Mistkit (dark brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes), Thornkit (ginger tabby and white tom with blue eyes), and Swiftkit (brown and white tom with green eyes)

 **ELDERS**

Brownear—white tom with brown ears and amber eyes

 _ **THUNDERCLAN**_

 **LEADER:** Willowstar—smooth-furred gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Juniperfrost—long-legged dark gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Blossomtail—tortoiseshell she-cat with soft white paws, a fluffy white tail, and green eyes

 **Apprentice, Brindlefall** (dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

 **WARRIORS**

Nightblaze—black tom with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Sweetpaw** (golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Puddledawn—light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Leafwhisker—dark ginger and white tom with green eyes

Tansybreeze—diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Frostypaw** (gray and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Acornpelt—light brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

Branchclaw—dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Starlingfang—bright ginger tom with amber eyes

 **QUEENS**

Rosemask—cream tabby she-cat with a brown face, white paws, and blue eyes (mother of Acornpelt's kits: Robinkit (brown tabby and white she-kit with amber eyes) and Applekit (cream tabby and white she-kit with blue eyes)

 **ELDERS**

Twistedtail—small gray she-cat with a twisted tail and amber eyes

Jayscar—big gray tabby tom with unkempt fur and amber eyes

 _ **SHADOWCLAN**_

 **LEADER:** Shiningstar—tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, a fluffy white tail, and blue eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Fernshade—dark gray and white tom with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Redpoppy—ginger tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **WARRIORS**

Owlflight—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sleekpelt—black and white tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Flamepaw** (bright ginger she-cat with yellow eyes)

Lionstripe—golden tabby tom with green eyes

Petalheart—gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Lizardstep—large dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Timberflower—brown tabby she-cat with a white flash on her chest and green eyes

Vinespark—gray tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Plumpaw** (fluffy gray and white she-cat with amber eyes)

 **QUEENS**

Dusksnow—speckled brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Sleekpelt's kits: Tawnykit (light brown and white she-kit with blue eyes) and Oakkit (brown, black, and white tom-kit with blue eyes)

 **ELDERS**

Snailfoot—gold tabby tom with orange eyes

Yellowstrike—black and white she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **RIVERCLAN**_

 **LEADER:** Cloverstar—golden tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Creekwhisper—black tom with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Dovetail—gray she-cat with two white paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Stormpaw** (blue-gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes)

 **WARRIORS**

Lightpool—golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Crowgaze—brown and white tom with frosty blue eyes

Wolfheart—big gray and white tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Streampaw** (dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Splashcloud—gray she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Ripplewhisker—gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Daisypaw** (pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Aspenfrost—brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **QUEENS**

Brightfeather—golden she-cat with a tabby tail and green eyes (mother of Wolfheart's kits: Ivykit (dark gray she-kit with green eyes) and Talonkit (golden and white she-kit with amber eyes)

 **ELDERS**

Snagpelt—brown tabby tom with patches of fur missing and amber eyes

—

 _Chapter One_

Amberflower despised her sister.

The golden tabby scowled, glaring at the WindClan warriors that were flocking to Peachsong. She didn't understand why she always got so much attention. Even when they were apprentices, it always seemed that Peachsong received special treatment from everyone. She hated to admit it, but she felt jealous and bitter.

Amberflower shook her fur, getting to her paws. She felt annoyance prickle through her as she padded past her sister's idols. She was going hunting to distract herself.

She padded onto the moor, the chatter of prey drowning out the voices of her Clanmates. Amberflower took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She knew she would be a terrible hunter if she tried while she was angry.

She spotted a rabbit chewing on the grass a few paces away from her and tensed, immediately slinking into a hunting crouch. After checking to make sure she was downwind, Amberflower stalked forward, careful to not make a sound. After she felt that she was at a close distance, she leaped.

The golden tabby was prepared for her claws to sink into the rabbit, but instead, it sunk into the dirt. Amberflower frowned, looking up and seeing the rabbit dashing away. Looks like hunting wouldn't be an option.

She stood up, walking in a random direction. Maybe taking a nice walk around the territory would help clear her mind instead.

Amberflower felt the springy grass turn dry and crunchy underneath her paws, and knew that she was nearing Twolegplace. She frowned, but kept moving. The bitterness and jealousy from earlier pierced through her. What if she left WindClan…?

"Hello!" a voice suddenly meowed.

Amberflower jumped, dark amber eyes wide. She spotted an unfamiliar dark brown and white tom with a blue collar a few paces ahead of her, gazing at her with a friendly smile.

She immediately fluffed up her fur, trying to look threatening. "What are you doing on WindClan territory?" she demanded.

"WindClan territory? Oh, it wasn't my intent to trespass…." The tom looked embarrassed before continuing. "I just wanted to see the moor. My mother always told me of how wide it was and how far you could run."

"Well, you shouldn't be here. The moor is no place for a kittypet." Amberflower narrowed her eyes.

"Why can't WindClan share the moor?" the tom asked, sitting down.

"We've already claimed all of it. We've been here for many generations now," Amberflower responded, lashing her tail. "Now go back home to your Twolegs. I'm sure you'd rather be there than here."

"You're not very friendly," the tom noted. After a few moments, he meowed, "My name is Chocolate. I'll leave if you tell me yours too."

Amberflower frowned contemplatively, but then meowed, "It's Amberflower. Now go."

"A pretty name for a rude she-cat," Chocolate snorted. He got to his paws. "Goodbye!" He waved with his tail and then padded back towards Twolegplace.

She waited until she couldn't see him anymore, and then relaxed. Hopefully he wouldn't come back.

Just as she thought that, excitement prickled in her paw pads. She chased off a kittypet! That was more than Peachsong had ever done, right?

Amberflower dashed back to camp, eager to tell Silverstar the news.

—

"Silverstar? May I come in?"

"Yes," the gray and white leader responded, her blue eyes glowing in the shadow of her den.

Amberflower walked inside, settling down across from her. She immediately cut right to the chase. "I saw a kittypet near the Twolegplace border. I chased him off, so hopefully he doesn't come back." She puffed out her chest proudly.

Silverstar's expression didn't change. "Great job," she meowed. "I'm glad you're spending your time chasing off kittypets."

The golden tabby flicked her ears, detecting a faint note of scorn in her leader's voice. She felt her stomach twist involuntarily, and she shuffled her paws. "T-Thank you, Silverstar," she mumbled.

"Kittypets are no harm to WindClan, Amberflower," Silverstar meowed, her eyes narrowing. "What you did today was of no value. Why didn't you go hunting like your sister? She seems to care about the Clan much more than you do."

Amberflower reeled back as if she had been struck. She felt her fur bristle. "Peachsong is not better than me!" she hissed, feeling hot with anger. Even Silverstar loved her sister more!

"I never said she was," the gray and white she-cat responded calmly. "You just need to follow her example more."

With a burst of annoyance, Amberflower stood up and stalked out of the leader's den. She immediately headed to her nest in the warrior's den, too frustrated to talk to anyone.

 _Peachsong this, Peachsong that… why does she always get so much attention?_ Amberflower turned her body away from camp, glaring at the wall of the warrior's den. _I'm a good warrior too! Why can't anyone see that…?_

She decided that she wasn't going to just sit in Peachsong's shadow forever. She wanted to be even more popular than her, and she'd stop at nothing to achieve that goal.

And no matter what, she was going to become better than her.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter! I'm still not very confident in my writing, but I'm mostly writing this to get better so it's finefine~**

 **I'm gonna do QOTD's for people who may want to review but don't know what to say, so here's the first one of this story!: How do you feel about Amberflower?**

 **That's all~ See you all next time! 💓**

 **~ Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


	3. -- Ch 2

**Review Replies :**

 **LRcmW: I almost didn't know what this said, but luckily years of making typos have taught me to understand any sequence of letters and numbers. Thank you very much! ❤**

 **HollyleafLover0905: I'm happy that you love it! Here's your update~! ❤**

 **Sapphire-of-NightClan: Yes, Peachsong doesn't really understand how the world truly works because she's been worshipped in the Clan ever since she was an apprentice. She really does need a reality slap, but I guarantee that Amberflower will give her one. ;) All Amberflower wants right now is to be better than her sister, but perhaps her intentions will twist into something darker hehe. ❤ Tbh Peachsong is very difficult to write because I don't like her character at all right now, so I try my best for my readers to find her unlikeable as well. 😂 And thank you! I'd love to talk to youu, I sent you a note on deviantart a little bit ago~ 💓💓💓**

 **Mad Hat Dragon: Bless I'm glad, here's your update! ❤**

 **NunyaBeeswaxNosy, GoAwayAndDontAsk, and WorkingOnIt: I have the feeling that you're all the same person. But sorry for taking so long, school and other stresses have kept me very busy lately. Here's your update, I hope you enjoy! ❤❤**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

The next morning, the deputy, Flashstorm, was assigning patrols.

"For the hunting patrol… Morningcloud, Rabbitstalk, and Peachsong!" the ginger tabby tom meowed, pointing at each individual warrior with his tail.

Amberflower resisted the urge to scowl as she saw Morningcloud's face light up in admiration at Peachsong's name. Rabbitstalk also seemed excited, although he was more calm about it. Peachsong stood up proudly with a purr and then led the two warriors out of camp.

The golden tabby looked back at Flashstorm, digging her claws into the dirt. She hoped to go on a hunting patrol as well and bring back a better catch than her sister.

"The border patrol will be… Suntail, Amberflower, and Maplethorn!" Flashstorm meowed, once again pointing his tail at the cats he called.

Amberflower's tail drooped dejectedly. _I wish we didn't have to patrol our borders…._ She'd have to hunt sometime later if she wanted to prove her worth to the Clan.

Suntail and Maplethorn appeared by her side, startling her out of her thoughts. "We're ready when you are, Amberflower," Suntail meowed, shuffling his paws awkwardly.

Amberflower nodded, shaking out her golden tabby pelt. Maplethorn took the lead, padding out of camp.

The moor grass was damp underneath her paws, distracting her. Apparently, the morning dew hadn't dried up yet. Amberflower scrunched her face up every time her paw pads got wet, attempting to shake off the drops of water every step.

"Leaf-fall is approaching, so the dew won't dry as fast," Maplethorn meowed to her, amusement glittering in her green eyes. "So it's better for you to finally get used to it."

Amberflower licked her chest fur, embarrassment flooding through her. Even as an apprentice, she hadn't liked the dew on the moor grass during the morning. She briefly remembered that Peachsong had adapted quickly to it and struggled to hide a jealous frown.

"We should probably mark the Twolegplace border," Suntail remarked, his tail-tip twitching. "We don't want any kittypets on our territory."

Amberflower felt even more upset at the mention of kittypets. "Silverstar told me that kittypets aren't a threat to us," she meowed as calmly as possible. "If they get to our camp, we'll deal with them accordingly."

Suntail tilted his head. "Really? …Well, let's just mark ThunderClan's border then."

Maplethorn frowned quizzically. "Silverstar's never had a problem with us marking the Twolegplace border before. In fact, we usually mark it regularly."

"I'm just telling you what she told me." Amberflower shuffled her paws, staring at the grass. It was true that Silverstar had never cared much about it before. Was it because _she_ had been the one to walk into her den? _Perhaps Silverstar wished that Peachsong had told her instead_ , the golden tabby thought bitterly, unconsciously unsheathing her claws.

"Well, if she doesn't want us to mark it, then we should listen to her," Suntail meowed, glancing in the direction of ThunderClan territory. "Let's just go mark the border and hurry back to camp."

As the three cats continued towards the ThunderClan border, Amberflower felt her stomach growl. Maplethorn and Suntail turned to look at her and she stopped, an embarrassed look crossing her face.

"Do you think maybe we could hunt before returning back to camp?" the golden tabby asked, feeling silly. She had completely forgotten to eat fresh-kill when she had woken up today. She had been too focused on how to prove that she was better than her sister.

"You can wait," Suntail responded, amusement dancing in his eyes. "This won't take very long, I promise."

Amberflower let out a sigh, her stomach rumbling once more. _I guess I could wait… but I also wanted to catch something better than Peachsong._

After a few moments, the three cats arrived at the ThunderClan border. Maplethorn volunteered to mark the border. After she finished, the patrol turned to walk away when suddenly a meow was heard.

Amberflower turned around, spotting three other cats walking towards the border. She tensed, recognizing Juniperfrost, the ThunderClan deputy, and Leafwhisker and Acornpelt, ThunderClan warriors.

"Hello, WindClan," Juniperfrost greeted, waving her fluffy tail at the patrol. She had always been a friendly and respectful cat, which must have been why Willowstar had chosen her as deputy.

"ThunderClan." Maplethorn nodded respectfully, and Suntail and Amberflower did the same. "We were just marking the border. We'll be on our way now."

"We're here to mark the border as well," Acornpelt meowed, staring at the WindClan cats warily. "I hope you didn't mark any of _our_ territory."

"Of course not!" Suntail glared at the brown tom, his fur fluffing up slightly.

Maplethorn rested her tail on his shoulder. "We didn't take anything. Now, as I said, we'll be leaving now," she meowed curtly, dipping her head.

With that, the three WindClan warriors turned away. Amberflower glanced over her shoulder and saw the other warriors staring at them as they left, their eyes narrowed. Her fur bristled angrily and she lashed her tail, turning her gaze back to the moor. ThunderClan had always left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Do you think we should report that to Silverstar?" Amberflower asked her companions. Maybe it'd be helpful in proving herself to her.

"No, they're just mouse-hearted ThunderClan cats," Maplethorn hissed under her breath, glaring over her shoulder. "They didn't attack us, so I don't think it's relevant."

Amberflower's tail drooped slightly. "Oh, alright."

As the camp came into sight below the slope, the golden tabby suddenly heard loud barking. She jumped, whipping around to the source, and felt her heart freeze. A huge dog was barreling towards them, its tongue lolling out of its mouth.

Suntail drew himself up, swiping his claws at the dog as soon as it got to them. It let out a whimper, shaking its head before lunging at the white warrior. He tried to dodge but the dog's teeth sunk into his tail, causing him to let out a yowl of pain.

"I'll get help!" Maplethorn meowed, bringing Amberflower back to the present. The tortoiseshell dashed back to camp immediately.

Amberflower unsheathed her claws, jumping into the fray. She slashed the dog's face, causing it to whine in pain. It let go of Suntail's tail, giving him momentum to whip around and bite its nose. The dog sneezed, grabbing its nose with its paw, but it still wasn't deterred.

This time, it lunged towards Amberflower, jaws snapping. She jumped back, immediately swiping her claws at its face. Suntail appeared by her side, hissing and attacking with her.

Suddenly, the dog swiped a large paw at Amberflower, knocking her to the side. She gasped, winded as she landed on the still wet grass. She lifted her head blearily to see Suntail on the dog's back, digging his claws in. The dog shook him off and he landed hard on the ground.

 _I have to do something…! Suntail might die by himself…!_

Just as Amberflower struggled to her paws, she heard a yowl. She turned around and spotted cats—WindClan warriors—running towards them, their eyes bright with the thrill of battle. She spotted Peachsong among them, and felt a sudden rush of adrenaline pound through her. _I have to do better than her!_

Amberflower leaped towards the dog, jumping on its back. She dug her claws in deeply, hissing as it tried to shake her off. Ravenstrike leaped up next to her, helping her drag the dog down to the ground. _Yes!_

Suddenly, Peachsong appeared in front of the dog, hissing and spitting. She lashed a paw at the dog's eyes, and it let out a howl of pain. It stood up, shaking Amberflower and Ravenstrike off immediately. The two cats landed with a _thud!_ , but they were mostly unharmed by it.

Peachsong kept dealing blows to the big dog until it had finally had enough. With blood in its eyes, the dog turned tail and fled towards Twolegplace, whimpering the whole way.

Amberflower took deep breaths, relieved that the dog was gone at last. "We did it…!" she gasped. She was numbly away of a gash on her side from when the dog swung at her.

"Is everyone alright?" Peachsong asked; she was looking everyone over, her fluffy tail flitting from side to side.

"You chased the dog off, Peachsong!" Suntail was staring up at the tortoiseshell and white she-cat, admiration glittering in his amber eyes.

"You saved us," Maplethorn meowed in agreement, smiling warmly at the other warrior.

Amberflower felt disgust curl in her heart, and she resisted the urge to scowl. _It wasn't just Peachsong! Me, Suntail, and Ravenstrike all worked just as hard to chase that dog off!_ _Why is she getting all the credit?_

"Of course, darlings~! I couldn't let a dog threaten my beloved WindClan." Peachsong purred, soaking in the praise.

Amberflower got to her paws, ignoring the pain in her side. She couldn't sit here and listen to her sister get all the admiration and love as usual. She stalked off in anger.

Ravenstrike noticed that she was leaving and got to his paws as well, rushing to catch up with her. "What's wrong?" he asked her, confusion glowing in his eyes. "Don't you think Peachsong did a good job?"

"Of course she did," Amberflower meowed, struggling to hide her jealousy and anger. She looked away from him, her fur bristling slightly. "She always does."

Ravenstrike frowned, but didn't question her anymore. He looked onwards towards camp, matching her step.

Amberflower glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun still high. Peachsong _saved the day._ She felt her fur prickle, frowning. Silverstar would probably praise her sister as always, and then say nothing about her. About anyone.

 _I won't let this ever happen again. Next time, I will be better than Peachsong. And…_. Amberflower dug her claws into the dirt. _I will prove my worth to everyone in WindClan._

* * *

 **Aaand that's the end of the chapter! I was very happy to introduce all the new characters, even though they aren't too important at the moment! I want to draw all of the characters, but that'd take a very long time;; so far I only have Amberflower finished, oops. 😂 I'll probably end up posting them on instagram or deviantart, which are stripepaw and DuchessOrange respectively!**

 **QOTD: What's your opinion of the cats that were introduced this chapter?**

 **That's all for now! This chapter was difficult to finish quickly because of school, like I've said before, so please keep that in mind if an update takes too long. Have a good day/afternoon/night!**

 **~ Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


End file.
